Edward
by RekiChan
Summary: [One Shot] Edward after she leaves the Bebop. Contains a bit of fluff about her and a certain Ronny Spangen.


Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is © Hajime Yatate, I in no way shape or form hold any ownership over it. The only thing I own is this story.

* * *

Edward

By: RekiChan

It had been several years since Edward had left the _Bebop_, taking Ein and her most beloved computer, Tomato along with her on her journey. As her father had gone off chasing the earth's latest geographical changes, so has Ed gone off chasing him, keeping track of the changes so as to follow him. On occasion, father and daughter would meet and the two would rough house about and enjoy a fine meal of raw eggs (much to annoyance Appledelhi). Ed enjoyed those moments, she adored her father despite how more often than not he would forget about her and tromp off when an explosion hit, leaving Edward to stare after him longingly before setting off to follow him once again.

She had heard, of course, the fate of one Spike Spiegel, and like all the members of the _Bebop_, Edward mourned this loss in her own manner. She didn't fly to Mars and leave flowers on a grave, instead she hacked into the network surrounding the grave site, sent viruses and forced a small blackout in that block, leaving the place in somber and respectful darkness.

Of course, that wasn't the only trip that she made once every year. Once a year Edward headed to a certain hospital to visit a certain boy who lay in a vegetable-like state. This was who received her flowers. At first, the security team would not allow the odd looking girl (or perhaps it was a boy?) passage through the doors they so protectively guarded from intruders. So rather than leaving the flowers for the boy himself, she left them at the desk, entrusting the guard would send them along his way. As time went by, the guards recognized the barefooted girl and allowed her past to visit with him and lay the bouquet at his bedside.

"Are you having good dreams?" She would ask, peering down at his placid face with the avid curiosity of a cat investigating some new plaything. Crouching down next to him, she would rest her elbows on his bed, and hold her head in her hands, watching him in a steady silence. And then she would talk. Edward would tell him things, about what company had been hacked into in the months since her last visit and about what new toys were invented for children to play with.

She never once doubted that he heard her, she knew that his mind—perhaps soul even—was still as active as it had been the day of his accident. Edward would often wonder what thoughts were going on in his mind, and though she was tempted to do a bit of hacking in order to discover it, she did no such thing. Perhaps he just wanted to rest now, perhaps if he really wanted he could find a way to unleash himself onto the public once again. These questions would fill the girl's mind as she watched him lay them, looking so tranquil and peaceful.

Why did Edward devote one day out of the year for him in this manner? It was quite unlike her to do such a thing, but even she did not fully understand the reason as to why she did this. In the time before Ronny Spangen became none other than Londes himself, Edward had heard of the hacker and admired him greatly. He was well known throughout the hacking community, if one could call it such, and up until his most unfortunate accident he had achieved quite a status. The red headed girl would often tell him this, and then ask if he had ever heard of 'Radical Edward' before. She never expected a response, but she didn't mind, as long as he heard her.

She hated it when she at last was forced to leave his bedside, as the hospital's visiting hours were coming a close and not even the odd little girl who needed no letter to get past security was permitted to stay past 1700 hours. Sighing heavily, she would comment on how unfair it was to both the nurse and to Ronny, neither of which gave a response to it, standing up from her former crouched position Edward would gaze upon his sleeping features once again and move to exit the room.

Edward would always pause at the doorway, turn to look over her shoulder and say in a surprisingly wistful voice, "I hope you have sweet dreams." With that said, she would turn back to the door and follow the nurse silently to the doors leading out of the hospital.

Often times when she left the hospital, a nurse would ask why she didn't just move to the city so as to be able to visit young Ronny more often. Giggling, Edward would declare that if she did that then she would have no stories to tell him, of course! She would spend the next twelve months gathering stories and having grand adventures so she would have things to tell him. Other times it was asked how Edward knew the sleeping boy, did they attend school together at one point? Edward would respond by shaking her head furiously.

"Well, are you in love with him?" The nurse clad in white would press, eyes lighting up at the prospect of such an adorable childhood love story.

"What's _love_?" The wild haired girl would ask in response, her head tilting slowly to one side in her confusion, fingers scratching at her scalp.

Then the pretty nurse would find herself smiling faintly at the girl's seemingly naïve responses, and wave to Edward fondly as she tumbled down the steps and once again manage to find her way home (wherever that may be located for the week) once more.

On more than one occasion it would be the remaining crew of none other than the _Bebop_ who took her home once again or even delivered her to the hospital. Edward would thank them cheerfully, but refuse to return to them. She wanted to grow up on her own and live her own adventures. Upon arriving on Earth again, Ed would begin the never-ending search for her father anew; never growing discouraged when he was particularly hard to find.

Perhaps, she would reflect on nights when she slept under the stars alone, one day she might move to the city where Ronny lay, but not for as long time. Edward had inherited her father's roaming nature, and she wasn't sure if even the sleeping hacker could manage to keep her interest for long. But perhaps one day when she was grown she would stop the hunt for her father. Then again, she thought, rolling over and hugging the sleeping corgi beside her, perhaps not. And with a wide grin she would snuggle close to Ein and fall into the tranquil realms of sleep, thinking of nothing more than the present. Never the future.


End file.
